


Nightmare Resolution

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Forced Masturbation, Future Mpreg, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Suffering in silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Noct is horrified at the prospect that he threw his best friend overboard from the train. He searches for his friend in desperation, only to be knocked out by Ardyn.While Noct is unconscious, Ardyn seizes the opportunity to take advantage of the vulnerable prince by violating him in the most intimate way.Noct wakes up to find his body aching, and the thought of what has caused it fills him with dread and a renewed fear for Prompto's safety.





	1. The Nightmare Begins

No! He couldn't believe he just threw his best friend off the train! But it was all Ardyn’s fault.

 

How did he manage to trick the prince like that?

 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the foliage as it flew past.

 

Prompto.

 

They had to stop the train!

 

They had to find him!

 

They had to make sure he was safe!

 

But… If Ardyn was really Prompto, then…

 

Noct's eyes widened as the realization struck him.

 

Prompto was Ardyn…!

 

The prince seized up as he felt a presence behind him.

 

He didn’t need to be a genius to know who it was as Noct turned to face Ardyn.

 

He didn't have the chance to lay eyes on the man before darkness consumed his vision.

 

 

XOXOXOX

 

 

Noct stirred, as he felt the cold metal pressed against his face.

 

What happened?

 

Noct summoned his most recent memories, in an effort to recall how he wound up on top of this train.

 

The prince couldn’t shake the heavy sinking feeling clutching at his heart.

 

Wait.

 

Prompto?

 

Noct gasped as all his memories came flooding back.

 

Noo!!

 

The pulled himself to his knees, in a vain attempt to get to his feet before feeling a scream escape his lips.

 

The prince felt his body collide back against the harsh metal.

 

Why was his ass so sore?

 

Noct paled at the thoughts intruding his mind,

 

No…

 

It cant be…

 

The prince cringed as his mind conjured up the only possible conclusion.

 

Did Ardyn…

 

Rape him…?

 

Surely not?

 

Why would Ardyn even do that to him?

 

Then again, he was the single most creepy man he’d ever met, so he shouldn’t really put anything past him.

 

Noct struggled to climb to his feet again before finally making it to his knees.

 

Perhaps a potion would help?

 

Noct cringed at the thought of having to tell his two remaining friends.

 

Maybe he didn’t have to?

 

Maybe this potion will work wonders and he can forget about the pain, almost pretend like it never happened.

 

Because… There was no way he could tell Ignis and Gladio… especially not Gladio...

 

Noct withdrew a potion from the armiger before crushing it in his fingers.

 

His body felt instantly better, although, his ass still hurt like hell.

 

The prince drew himself to his feet, at least now, he seemed to be able to walk.

 

Albiet, slowly.

 

But. He had to focus!

 

What was his next objective…?

 

He had to regroup with the others, that’s what.

 

The prince wandered towards the end of the carriage before carefully jumping down.

 

They had to be here somewhere right?

 

Noct searched carefully as he wandered through each carriage, making his way progressively towards the front of the train.

 

What was he going to say when he saw them again?

 

Would they notice he was walking oddly?

 

He’d just say it was a fighting injury…

 

In a way it kind of was…

 

He had to try to think of something else…

 

Something to take his mind off of it…

 

Noct gasped as his heart sunk,

 

A thought forced its way into his mind, the worst possible thought.

 

Oh no! Prompto!

 

What if Ardyn captured Prompto?!

 

Would he do that to him too?

 

Shit.

 

Noct tried to calm down but was having very little success as his pace subconsciously increased.

 

No no no no no!

 

He couldn’t his friend go through that!

 

He had to find him!

 

ASAP!

 

“Noct!”

 

The prince was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his voice.

 

He turned around to face the origin as his eyes fell on Ignis and Gladio.

 

“About bloody time!” Gladio barked at the prince. “I called your name about four times before I got a response out of you”

 

“S-sorry”

 

“Well, you do have the weight of the world on your shoulders, after all” Ignis intervened, subtly reminding them that they each had different roles to play in the melodrama that was life.

 

“Hey, where’s Prompto?” Gladio’s eyes searched the train, as if expecting to find him lurking behind one of the seats.

 

“He, ah, fell, well, I, accidentally pushed him off the train”

 

“Pushed him off the train?!”

 

“I didn’t mean to! Ardyn played some crazy trick and I thought I was throwing Ardyn off but it wasn’t him” Noct tried his best not to break down in front of his two remaining friends.

 

“It’s quite alright Noct, we will find him again. It will just take time, that’s all” Ignis assured the young prince.

 

Why did they have to ask about Prompto? As the dread filled his heart once more.

 

Then again why wouldn’t they ask about him, if he wasn’t there?

 

Noct tried to ignore the pain in his heart, along with the pain in his backside that didn’t seem to be healing.

 

At least it was more bearable now, still hell, but manageable.

 

“Have a seat Noct” Ignis invited Noct as he moved over, allowing the prince space to join them.

 

Noct panicked at the thought of having to sit down, the pain was bad enough standing, but putting pressure on that part of his body right now...?

 

“Um, ah, I’m fine”

 

“Noct. You need to rest while you can” Gladio intervened, looking about ready to grab the prince and force him to sit.

 

“O-okay” Noct agreed, hoping to keep the fighter at bay.

 

Slow and gentle Noct. Slow and gentle.

 

The prince managed the feat, silently proud of himself for not giving away the ball game.

  



	2. Revelations

When had fighting demons got so hard? He felt ambushed at every turn, like they kept sneaking up on him and appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Hey Noct! When are you gonna start paying attention?!” Gladio growled as he blocked another attack from striking the prince.

 

Again…

 

Make that the fourth time he owed Gladio just from this fight alone.

 

Then again, his current condition didn't help. The pain was definitely distracting him, there was no denying that.

 

At least he could disguise his pain as him just being freezing cold from shiva’s blizzard.

 

“I would have liked to wrap that up more quickly” Ignis stated factually as he struck the final demon, before heading back towards the train.

 

“Yeah” Gladio agreed, shooting Noct a disappointed glance before following Ignis.

 

Noct glanced down at the snow littering the ground, wishing he could just disappear from his life, step into someone else’s for a while.

 

He felt like he was loosing a part of himself, the part of him that continued on, no matter how hard life got. His strength, his determination, he had always taken it for granted and now… Well, he didn’t know how to stop all that he held dear from slipping from his grasp.

 

This was the destiny his life held, and he had no choice but to fulfil it. It wasn’t about him and he had to remember that, it was about the people.

 

His people.

 

He had to restore light to the world and banish these demons, once and for all.

 

Noct held his renewed determination close to his heart as he stepped aboard the train.

 

 

 

“What's wrong with you?” Gladio’s question came out a bit harsher and

accusatory than he had intended.

 

Noct flinched, not expecting the barrage to continue inside. He’d rather fend for himself outside with all the demons than be having this conversation with Gladio.

He didn’t want to tell them what had happened, but it was so obvious that he wasn’t himself.

He would only be able to fob it off as tired or cold for so long.

Besides, if he had to tell one of them, he’d rather tell Ignis.

Only Ignis.

“What Gladio means is, you seem a little off, and we wish to get to the bottom of what is troubling you” Ignis intervened, knowing the prince was already beating himself up about something. Although he didn’t know what exactly.

“Nothing. Just tired” Noct lied, trying to regain his composure.

“What happened when you were on top of the train carriage” Ignis continued.

“I already told you” the prince stated defensively, knowing if they asked too many more questions, they would eventually get to the bottom of it.

He couldn’t allow that.

Gladio was already disappointed in him and Ignis had enough to worry about with his lack of vision.

“Are you sure there wasn’t… More?” Ignis pushed further, he knew what ever it was, that it had happened in the absence of Gladio and himself. That’s when the change had happened. The prince seemed… Sombre? Perhaps a little defeated?

Then again, he had just lost his best friend that he had known for years from school…

Although, Ignis felt it was something else.

Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Noct was glad that Ignis couldn’t scrutinise his facial expression, his reaction would have most certainly given something away. His advisor could read him like a book. Then again, he had known him his whole life.

“Ardyn, perhaps?” Ignis pressed

Noct gasped. Did he know?

“Yes, I thought as much” Ignis sighed before turning to the prince’s shield.

“Gladio, would you do me the favour of approaching Biggs and Wedge and ask them how long it will be before we arrive in Gralea?”

“Why not just use the intercom?”

“I believe they will appreciate the personal touch”

Gladio’s gaze jumped between Noct and Ignis.

“Alright, if you say so” the strong fighter rose from his seat before strolling down the carriage.

Ignis remained silent until he heard the door click shut.

“Now Noct, what is it?” Ignis reached out for the prince’s arm, wanting to reassure him that what ever it was, it would all be alright.

“I think he…” Noct began, his voice starting to break, despite all his efforts.

“You think he what, Noct” Ignis’s voice was so kind, comforting, but above all, empathetic.

Noct remained silent, trying to gain the courage to tell his advisor the truth, after all, isn’t that what he was there for?

“Raped me” Noct finally whispered. He was afraid of how Ignis would treat him now. He wanted everything to be how it was, before all this happened.

Ignis’s comforting hold on his arm only deepened.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that Noct, it isn’t fair.”

The prince bit down, trying not to let the tears escape his eyes.

“I have to ask, what do you mean by you _think_ he did it?”

He wanted to answer Ignis’s question but he knew if he opened his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears from falling.

“I-I” he began before stalling.

Ignis simply squeezed his arm, encouraging the young prince to continue.

“I was, unconscious” Noct began again, feeling Ignis’s fingers gently tightening around his arm, inspiring him to finish his sentence.

 “When I came around, he was gone and, my… body, ached”.

“I see” Ignis nodded, wanting nothing more than to help the prince.

“Have you tried a potion for the pain”

“Yes”

“How about an elixir?”

“No”

“If the potion didn’t do much, I doubt an elixir will do much more” Ignis pondered what would help the prince the most, something they would also happen to have on hand.

“A remedy perhaps?”

“It’s worth a shot”

“Right” Ignis nodded, watching the prince summon one from the armiger.


	3. The Worst is Yet to Come

Noct couldn't say that he was looking forward to reaching Gralea, because he simply wasn't. He didn't want to see Ardyn ever again. Not that he ever wanted to see him in the first place.

 

The young prince's heart pooled with dread, the feeling growing with each passing second.

 

Noct turned his gaze to the window, as if doing so would help take his mind off. All he saw was darkness, then again what else would you expect to see in a world now crawling with demons.

 

Noct could feel Gladio’s gaze upon him. He knew the fighter was aware he had missed a vital piece of a confusing puzzle, when he went to talk to the drivers.

 

Noct prayed he wouldn't ask and prayed Ignis wouldn't tell.

 

The prince jumped as the train came to a sudden halt.

 

Oh no.

 

Are they here already?

 

Noct flinched as hordes of demons swamped into the train. The prince instinctively tried to summon the Ultima from his armiger.

 

Nothing.

 

What the..?

 

“What is it Noct?” Ignis questioned, sensing that something was wrong.

 

“The weapons, they’re stuck”

 

“Stuck? What do you mean stuck?” Gladio barked at the prince in a half panic.

 

“Right, this is it, Noct, we have to get to the Regalia” Ignis advised him as the three began to run towards the back of the train.

 

“We're here!” Noct stated the obvious without thinking, before climbing into the drivers seat.

 

Relief washed over Noct at the familiar sight. The vehicle always took him back to his childhood, a time when he was always safe, always protected.

 

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

 

The drive into Gralea was treacherous at best. And now he was separated from his two remaining friends, while Ardyn taunted him through the loud speaker. He hated this place. It creeped the hell out of him and every single turn lead him to a corridor that looked just like the last one.

 

“Now now Noct, I have a dear surprise for you” Ardyn teased the young prince.

 

That voice…

 

It turned his stomach every time he heard it.

 

“The only thing you have to do is find it” Ardyn chuckled before continuing. “I do hope you’re not too sore”

 

Noct's eyes widened at the man's comment.

 

Did he mean what he thought he meant by that?

 

“All that running around, dear dear”

 

Noct knew that's not what Ardyn meant as he struggled to make headway in the endless maze.

 

The remedy Ignis suggested was definitely helping ease the pain. It was now a tolerable dull ache in place of a searing agony.

 

He dreaded the moment he would have to confront Ardyn. He knew there was no avoiding it.

 

“Aww I do believe your dear friend is missing you terribly”

 

Prompto.

 

“What have you done to him you bastard!” Noct cried out without thinking.

 

“Why, that's not very kind dear Noctis”

 

“You better not have done to him what I think you have!”

 

“Oh, and what would that be dear?” Ardyn questioned innocently, although his voice not disguising the mockery that lay underneath.

 

“Oh, you know what” Noct growled as he stormed down another long corridor.

 

“Ah, but you see, I don't believe I do dear, care to enlightenment me?”

 

Noct remained silent as the man’s words only infuriated him.

 

“What’s wrong Noctis dear?”

 

“Don’t play stupid with me, you know very well what’s wrong” the words slipped from Noct’s lips before he had a chance to decide if he actually wanted to speak them.

 

“Oh but Noctis dear, I thought we were friends, after all, we were very _close_ not so long ago”.

 

Noct cringed at the thought, as any doubt about who did that to him was erased with that one comment.

 

“Close? Is that what you call it?” Noct gritted his teeth as he tried to calm the anger that was growing out of control with in him.

 

“Yes dear, of course”

 

“I call it a…” Noct stopped himself, realising what his words would mean to everyone listening. He didn’t want the whole world knowing he had been raped. Especially by someone as vial as Ardyn.

 

The prince shook his head, signalling the end of the conversation.

 

Only, Ardyn had other ideas.

 

“You call it a what, dear?”

 

The man was persistent, of that there was no doubt.

 

Noct remained silent, refusing to indulge the man with a response.

 

“Although, I do feel there is a valuable piece of information that I fear has not been passed on to you, so I shall enlighten you” Ardyn chuckled, knowing that if nothing else, the prince would definitely listen to this.

 

“You see, it may be of interest to you that people of royal blood can have children, regardless of the individuals gender.

 

Noct’s eyes narrowed, his pace slowing down as a result.

 

“Yes dear, that means you are capable of carrying a child, but only if the other person involved was also of royal blood”.

 

“But how?”

 

“Oh dear, did dear Regis not tell you about the birds and the bees?”

 

“No I mean…” Noct began before realising he was playing straight into Ardyn’s hand.

 

“Yes dear, it is the same act” Ardyn answered the question for him.

 

“Not many people know this Noctis dear, but, I, am also of royal blood”.

 

Noct’s eyes widened before feeling his knees collapse under him. He felt his stomach tighten beyond anything he had ever experienced in his life.

 

Was the possibility of being pregnant with Ardyn’s child that repulsive?

 

Yes! Yes it was!

 


	4. The Way Forward

Noct needed to find Ignis. If anyone would know if what Ardyn said was true, he would.

But he still had to find Prompto. He had to make sure his best friend was okay.

The prince didn’t even know where to start as the frustration welled up inside him.

At least Ardyn had left him alone for the time being. Although he knew the creep was most certainly still watching him.

He had to stay focused, he couldn’t worry about what Ardyn had said right now.

“Just encase you were wondering, yes it is a trap” the familiar voice sounded out.

Noct cringed, he knew he’d spoke too soon, now he’s jinxed it and will likely hear Ardyn’s voice endlessly.

He knew Ardyn was most likely right, it was almost certainly a trap, but what other choice did he have?

There was no other route to take…

Noct shook his head before stepping into the narrow walkway. He gasped as a door behind him closed, boxing him in.

Lucky Prompto wasn’t here, with his claustrophobia…

You’d never hear the end of it…

Prompto…

Noct felt the breath escape his lips as memories of his dear friend flooded through his mind.

He didn’t feel up to facing Ardyn, maybe he should just find all his friends and get the hell out of this place.

The prince felt the walls close in around him, if he couldn’t find a way out of this trap, then he would most certainly die.

But would Ardyn even let that happen? After all, if what he said was true then, why would he go to such lengths to get Noct pregnant? Only to have him die like this?

He was playing with him, just like he had always been.

That’s what.

“Noct?!”

The prince’s spirits picked up at the sound of his name, but did he really hear it? Or was it just another sign he was losing his mind in this god forsaken place?

 “Noct?!”

Was that… Ignis?

He was so sure he’d heard it…

“Ignis!!” Noct cried out, a little too desperately.

“Don’t worry Noct, Gladio’s finding the switch as we speak” the advisor reassured the prince.

Noct breathed a sigh of relief, although he wasn’t out of the woods yet, the sound of Ignis’s voice made him feel not alone anymore.

It made him feel…

Safe.

“Right! Its off!” Gladio barked as the lights around the prince dimmed and the doors slid open.

Noct bolted from the chamber before finally reuniting with his friends.

“Now Noct, we must push forward and locate Prompto” Ignis advised as the trio began down a new corridor. Although it was hard to tell if they had or hadn’t been down here yet, after all, the corridors all looked the same.

“From what I could gather, I believe Prompto is being held in a room not far from here” the advisor stated as their pace increased.

It was so great to have Ignis back.

The three carried on towards their target destination, it was a lot easier to ignore Ardyn’s taunts when he wasn’t alone.

The monsters voice droned on endlessly in the background as they made it to the final corridor.

Prompto should be down here somewhere.

“Have you told your dear friends the _interesting_ information you learnt today, Noctis dear?” Ardyn chuckled. Noct seized up.

No! He wouldn’t… Would he?

“What information?” Gladio whispered at the prince, hoping Ardyn wouldn’t hear that he’d managed to peak his curiosity.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about” Noct kept his gaze firmly on the end of the corridor, not wanting to have to deal with this right now.

“Oh Noctis dear, did you forget already? Perhaps I best tell it to you again”

Noct gasped, no.

How was he going to get himself out of this one?

“Come on, we must ignore him and carry on” Ignis interrupted, encouraging Gladio and Noct to focus on the task at hand.

The prince silently thanked Ignis as they made it to the final room.

Noct’s heart began racing as he spotted Prompto chained to some kind of table.

No!

He ran for the room before running at the cage door in an attempt to break it.

Only…

It was already unlocked.

The door opened willingly, causing Noct to stumble before managing to regain his balance.

He could hear Ardyn chuckling in the background but he mustn’t let it affect him.

“Oh dear Noctis, I do hope that didn’t hurt you _and someone else_ , too much” the man’s laughter filling the room.

“Noct!” Prompto called out, the relief and desperation evident in his eyes.

“I knew you’d come! I just knew it! I kept telling myself not to die because you would come to save me”.

“Prompto” Noct began, trying to stop the tears from welling in his eyes, as he beheld the friend he thought he may never see again.


	5. Sacrifice

“We have to get out of here” Noct whispered to the other three, hoping a certain eavesdropper wouldn’t over hear their conversation.

“But Noct, we can’t just leave! We may not be able to get back in” Prompto stated the obvious, and Noct knew he would.

“I think it will be harder trying to leave than trying to get back in” Ignis stated lowly.

“What do you mean by that?” Prompto raised his eyebrow at the man.

“Well, he seems to want us to be here, or we wouldn’t have gotten this far”

“Ignis is right” Noct chimed in, wanting nothing more than to get out of this place. Every wall, every magitek trooper, every security clearance machine. All of it. It all screamed of Ardyn, and he couldn’t stand it.

“He’s playing with us” Prompto agreed.

“But Noct, we need to restore light to the world as soon as possible”

“Gladio is right, your highness, all those people out there, they’re all depending on you”

“Pressure much” Noct sighed, knowing they were right.

“We are almost there Noct, we need only push a little further” Ignis encouraged the prince, before silence fell over the four.

He really didn’t want to do it, he really didn’t want to face Ardyn. What he wanted was to get Ignis alone for two minutes so he could ask him that question…

But how?

He didn’t want the others to suspect something was up, not that Gladio didn’t already suspect it…

Something he hoped the fighter had forgotten about, in the chaos since the train.

…

“Alright” Noct agreed, although his heart certainly wasn’t in it.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

The four carried on through Zegnautus keep, glad to finally have the ability to summon weapons back.

Noct was suspicious…

It shouldn’t have been that easy…

Then again, who knew what was going on inside of Ardyn’s mind…

Now their next goal was to find the crystal.

Noct’s heart pounded with every step, knowing they were drawing closer and closer to something he truly didn’t want to face.

“Which way?” Gladio called out as he sliced through the last of a batch of daemons.

“I believe its up this way” Ignis pointed towards large hangar doors, on the opposite side of the vast room.

The four hurried towards the doors, watching helplessly as the doors began to close.

No.

Not another daemon ambush.

The four braced themselves as horde upon horde of daemons surrounded them.

“Your going to have to go on ahead Noct! It’s the only way” Ignis called out.

“Yeah Noct, we’ll take care of these” Prompto reassured the prince.

Noct didn’t want to leave them. Not again.

It was hard enough loosing them before, but again?

He ran through the doors, before glancing around to see them, for what may well be the last time.

Noct bit down, a tear escaping his eyes, before making its way down his face.

He wanted nothing more than to stay with them, to help them fight off the masses of daemons.

No.

He must go on.

They were right, this was the only way.

Noct watched his friends disappear as the doors collided shut between them.

The prince turned away, supressing his sadness as he made his way for the crystal.

He hoped they would be okay…

What if they weren’t?

What if they died in this god forsaken place?

Or worse…

Got turned into daemons?

No.

He couldn’t worry about that now.

He had to get to the crystal.

He owed it to his friends and all they had sacrificed.

He owed it to his people.

The world.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

There it was.

The crystal.

Noct beheld what he had seeked for so long, as he started down the long walkway toward it.

Unguarded?

Strange.

Then again, was it really that strange?

Ardyn had all but allowed them to get this far…

Dammit…

He never did get to ask Ignis that question…

It was one time…

Surely he wasn’t going to get pregnant after one time?

Then again, who knows how this whole royal pregnancy thing worked?

He certainly wasn’t going to ask Ardyn…

…

“I’m disappointed Noctis dear” the all too familiar voice rang out from behind him.

Noct stayed silent, choosing not to indulge the man.

“You didn’t want to share your exciting news with your friends”

Noct sunk his teeth into his lips, he mustn’t satisfy the man with a response.

“That’s okay dear, they will, of course, find out later, won’t they” a light chuckle escaped Ardyn’s lips as he stood several feet behind the prince.

“It was one time Ardyn. Don’t get your hopes up” Noct bit back.

“Ah, but that’s all it takes my dear” Ardyn stated it like it was the most common fact in the world.

He couldn’t afford to take what Ardyn was saying at face value. He couldn’t guarantee anything that came out of that man’s lips was actually true.


	6. Divergence

Noct stepped closer to the crystal, if for no other reason than to get away from Ardyn.

 

“You best be careful now, Noctis dear”

 

The prince could feel the smirk that he guaranteed, was plastered all over the man's lips.

 

He wondered what exactly Ardyn meant by that statement as he felt the energy of the crystal grow stronger.

 

He needed to get as close to it as he could. The prince felt Ardyn’s eyes upon him as he drew closer to the light.

 

Why wasn't he trying to stop him?

 

Why was this so relatively straight forward?

 

Too straight forward…

 

“You never know what the future holds, my dear” Ardyn added, a chuckle slipping from his lips as he stepped closer to the raven haired youth.

 

Noct gasped as he felt the man brush up against him.

 

He had to get away from this creep.

 

“What’s wrong, Noctis dear?” the prince froze as he felt Ardyn’s breath inches from his ear.

What was the man doing?

Well…

He had a fair idea…

And that was a road he certainly did not wish to go down.

Noct’s eyes widened as he felt a hand grasp his hip, before slowly sliding down his body and conveniently stopping on his ass.

The prince wanted to scream but what was the point?

Who would hear him?

Noct dove for the crystal, praying by some miracle that it would take him away from this place.

To where?

He didn’t care.

As long as it was away from here.

The young prince felt his body expended by the light as he was consumed by the crystal.

“Bye bye Noctis, see you shortly dear” Ardyn’s smug smile was something he had certainly seen enough of…

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“Aww what a pity, you have just missed your prince” Ardyn chuckled, not bothering to turn and face the three, as their foot steps echoed through the large room.

“What did you do to him?” Gladio barked at Ardyn, his pace increasing as he drew closer to the creep.

“I’ve done a lot of things to your dear prince” he chuckled, fishing for a bite.

Ignis’s eyes widened, he knew Noct would certainly not appreciate everyone knowing what Ardyn had done to him.

“To which do you specifically refer?” Ardyn turned to face the fighter, before gazing down at him.

Confusion filled Gladio’s eyes, but he did well to hide it, as he pondered the meaning of the man’s words.

“Just now, what did you do to him just now?!” Gladio growled, his hand ready to summon his greatsword.

“Why, I didn’t do anything to him” Ardyn smiled, his lips laced with mockery as he continued to stare down at the fighter.

“Then where is he?!”

“Why, inside the crystal of course” Ardyn chuckled as he circled around the three remaining.

Ardyn seemed amused by the silence and shocked faces as he began to walk away.

“But don’t worry dears, your dear prince won’t be long”.

“What does he mean by that?” Prompto whispered, still no quite grasping what was happening to his best friend.

“Who knows” Gladio shook his head as Ardyn’s footsteps faded into the distance.

“We must remember that Ardyn is not to be trusted under any circumstances. So we must therefore, be patient and see what eventuates” Ignis reassured.

“So what now?”

“We wait”

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Noct pried his eyes open, although he didn’t know why he bothered as the light all but blinded him.

What was this place?

“Prince Noctis. The chosen one. The one who will free the world of the dark scourge that has befallen it” a strange voice spoke familiar words to him, as he struggled to make out the figure for the light.

“Y-yes, that’s me” Noct responded, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say, as he beheld the giant before him.

“You will be filled with the light of this crystal. Eventually”

“What do you mean ‘eventually’?”

“You will be unable to full fill your calling until the dark scourge within you has been released”

“Dark scourge? Within me?

“Yes”

Noct gazed up at Bahamut, the confusion rife in his eyes as he wished the giant would elaborate.

“There is a darkness that resides within you”

“How do I expel this ‘darkness’?”

“It will expel itself, it is simply a matter of time. That is all”

“How much time?”

“Nine months”

Noct’s eyes widened.

No way.

Did he just say nine months?

As in the amount of time it takes for a pregnancy to come to term?

Noct’s mouth fell open as the realization struck him.

There was simply no way Bahamut would be wrong.

“Does that mean…” the prince began, dying to ask the question but dreading it’s answer.

“Yes. You are indeed carrying a child within you, Prince Noctis.”  

Noct froze. It’s not like it was the first time the prospect was suggested to him…

But this meant it was no longer a possibility…

It was now a reality.


	7. Hold My  Hand

Noct felt the light surrounding him dissolve away. Being replaced by darkness, a darkness that he had become all too familiar with.

Maybe that's why Ardyn wasn't worried about him making it to the crystal? Because he knew he'd just get expelled from it.

Great.

Just great.

“What's wrong Noctis dear?”

Oh no… that voice.

Where was he?

The prince couldn't see anything outside the darkness encasing him.

He felt hands grasp his hips.

No!

“What's wrong dear? Are you cold? Let Ardyn help you feel better”.

Noct's eyes widened as what he presumed was the man’s hands slide down, before ceasing their movements as they smothered Noct’s ass.

The prince wanted so desperately to scream, but what would that achieve?

Like Seriously…?

“Get away from me!” Noct cried out, his voice coming out far more desperate than he had intended.

“Ah, but that simply won’t do, your highness, even a prince can’t always get what he wants” Ardyn chuckled before sliding his right hand over the front of Noct’s trousers.

Noct seized up at the man’s actions. He couldn’t believe this was happening…

Then again, its not like Ardyn hadn’t done it before…

But he was exactly conscious last time…

He felt Ardyn’s fingers as they began undoing the button on his trousers.

“N-no! Please!”

Oh great…

Now he was begging…

The prince felt Ardyn slip his hand inside Noct’s trouser’s before grasping his cock.

“Stop!” Noct shouted before grabbing the man’s wrist in a vain attempt to stop him.

“Don’t worry dearest, you will enjoy this soon, I promise” Ardyn chuckled before giving the prince’s cock a squeeze.

Noct felt his stomach tighten in disgust. Ardyn was vial, but so was he for letting this happen to himself.

Not once, but twice.

The prince closed his eyes, he didn’t want to know the world in that moment. He wanted this encounter with the top of his hit list to be over and NEVER happen again.

It was a mistake.

Noct cringed as he felt something push against his face.

No no no no no!

The prince tried to push himself away as Ardyn tried to push his cock between the prince’s lips.

There was nowhere to go as his lips gave way, causing his mouth to fill with the monster’s member.

Now Noct really did felt like throwing up as the nausea rose in his stomach.

Atleast he couldn’t get pregnant this way…

Oh wait.

He was already pregnant, so that only consolating thought was completely irrelevant.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Why did Ardyn take a liking to him?

Noct gasped before feeling his eyes tear open, desperately searching his surroundings.

Darkness.

Great.

“Are you okay there Noct?” Ignis’s familiar voice greeted him as the prince turned to face him.

So Ardyn had penetrated his life, his ass and now his dreams.

Great.

Just great.

“Where are we?” Noct’s eyes narrowed, trying to discern their location. It almost looked familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Angelgard Island”

“Angelgard?!” The prince didn’t bother to hide his shock or the puzzled expression in his eyes.

“How did we get here?”

“Well, that is a very good question indeed” Ignis readjusted his glasses before turning away from the prince.

“Bahamut brought us all here” Gladio interrupted.

Oh God.

Bahamut…

Noct paled as all the blood drained away from his face.

Had Bahamut… Told them?

He prayed not, but how did he broach the subject without giving it away?

“So, he said I’m not ready for the crystal yet”

“Yes. We know” Gladio groaned from the background.

“Did he, ah, tell you why?”

“No, but he did say you wouldn’t be ready for the better part of a year” Ignis divulged before staring straight into Noct’s eyes.

He knew.

Surely…

He was his advisor, of course he had put two and two together.

“Gladio, can you and Prompto see if you can figure us a way off this island?” Ignis requested, not taking his eyes off Noct.

“I guess” the fighter mumbled before climbing to his feet and dragging Prompto along with him.

Ignis waited until he was certain the two were out of earshot.

“Noct, are you, by any chance, pregnant?”

 Straight into it.

 Noct sighed before averting his eyes towards the ground. Ignis didn’t need words as acknowledgement, the prince’s body language said it all.

 “I see…” Ignis began before tapping his index finger against his cheek, as if deep in thought.

 “This does somewhat, complicate things” Ignis nodded as his own words left his lips.

 Noct hung his head in his hands, he didn’t want to face his reality. Not today. Not ever.

 “Do not fret Noct, we will get through this” Ignis knelt down to meet Noct’s gaze.

 “Do they know?” the prince mumbled as he indicated towards Gladio and Prompto.

 “I do not believe so, but you have to realise Noct, you can’t keep it from them forever”

 “I know” Noct sighed before returning his gaze to the ground.

“When did you work it out?”

“I suspected the moment you told me about the incident on the train. It turns out my worst fear was realised”.

Noct bit down as he tried desperately to hold back the imminent tears.

“What am I going to do Ignis?” the prince barely managed a whisper as his voice began to break.

A tear rolled down his cheek, something that didn’t go unnoticed by his advisor.

 


	8. Committed

“Well then, I guess Ardyn will have another 9 months to reign the world with his daemons” Ignis stated bluntly, trying to figure out what would be the best course of action from here.

“Is there no way I can…” the prince began, hoping his advisor would get the gist of what he was saying, without him actually having to say it.

“No Noct.”

“But”

“No. I’m afraid it’s not that simple. This isn’t an ordinary pregnancy Noct, you can’t simply terminate it”

“How come?”

“Because unfortunately, once it’s in there, its in there for good. It forms a magical bond with your royal blood, effectively the two of you are now one. If you tried anything, it would only cost you your own life”.

“Great” Noct sighed sarcastically, not liking his life prospects, not to mention the disappointment that everyone’s going to feel toward him.

“It is rather unfortunate, but Noct, we will, like all our other challenges, get through this” Ignis tried reassuring the young prince with his words.

“You know a lot about this”

“It’s my job to know, Noct”

 The far away chatter of familiar voices startled him, his gaze turning to the source of the noises, before returning to Ignis.

“I need some time” Noct stated as he heard the footstep of the other two draw near.

“Keep this to yourself, please” Noct whispered, the pleading in his eyes was obvious to his advisor.

“Of course Noct” Ignis nodded as he watched the prince climb to his feet.

 

XOXOXOX

 

The view of Galdin Key was spectacular from Angelgard, even when daemons were threatening to rampage its sands.

What was he going to do? Telling Prompto was going to be okay, he figured. The blonde always stood next to him through thick and thin, almost like he was afraid of loosing his best friend. He adored his blonde best friend and was glad he was there to help him.

Gladio…

Now this is where the reluctance stemmed from.

He already felt like he had a lot to prove to his shield, but this, this would wreck everything.

The prince’s eyes darted across the water, the moon light reflected in the subtle waves licking the shoreline.

He wished he could stay in this moment forever. He wished he didn’t have to go forward and full fill his destiny.

Right now must have been what they call the calm before the storm. A storm he prayed would never come, but knew was already lashing his shores.

The prince closed his eyes, the peace, the tranquillity of this moment, was something he desired to hold in his heart forever.

“Admiring the view are we dearest?”

Noct’s eyes shot open.

No.

Not that voice.

He was afraid to turn around but knew he needed to if he had a hope of defending himself.

Then again, if Ardyn really wanted to take him out, he wouldn’t have said anything at all.

“W-what the fuck are you doing here?!” Noct growled at the intruder, unsure whether to step forward and attack the man, or back away. He didn’t think he could every truly escape the man. He seemed to always know where he was, without fail.

“Why, waiting for you to return from your little visit with Bahamut, my dear” A disturbing smiled played on the man’s lips as he stepped toward the prince.

“What the hell do you want?!” Noct growled as he subconsciously stepped back from the man.

“Why you, of course” Ardyn mocked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What the hell for?!”

“I thought we’d already established that my dearest”

Noct’s eyes darted around the island, why hadn’t any of his friends heard him yelling?

Angelgard wasn’t that big!

Was it?

The prince began to panic as Ardyn drew closer. There was no where for him to escape to, except the ocean…

…

Infested with daemons? Perhaps not.

Then again, it’s not like Ardyn wasn’t infested also…

And now because of the man’s child, him too…

“Come now, dear Noctis” Ardyn drew dangerously close, until the prince had no where to go.

 Noct cringed as he felt the man’s fingers grasp his chin, before leaning in closer.

No. No, he most definitely didn’t want to kiss him. The fingers added pressure, the pain sinking into his skin as the man pressed his lips against the prince’s.

Noctis tried to pull away in revulsion. It was the first time Ardyn had made advances towards the him when he was actually conscious. This time he actually felt like he should have had some kind of control over it.

Then again, this was Ardyn we’re talking about, he was always seven steps ahead it seemed.

“Now, now dear” Ardyn whispered hotly against the prince’s lips.

“You seem to be under the delusion that you have a choice?” the man chuckled before tightening his grip on the prince.

“You’re mine now. Don’t you understand that? I own you. Well, at least until the baby is born. But, that’s okay, isn’t it dearest? We’ll just make another one”

Noct cringed. No. There was no way he was going to live the rest of his life delivering baby Ardyn’s after baby Ardyn’s. He had a task to do. He had to rid the world of the scourge. The scourge that started with the man in front of him.


	9. The Reality Of Darkness

Noct didn’t know where to go as his body flinched, trying to get away from the horrible man before him.

He prayed his friends would hear him but seriously doubted it. Ardyn had most likely put a stitch in time. The idea only mading Noct feel even more powerless, and his friends even more so.

After all, what could they do against Ardyn? The man was immortal.

Noct stepped back, only to have Ardyn close the gap once more.

Not good.

Not good.

“You should know better by now dear prince” Ardyn smiled before pressing his lips to the boy’s neck.

“You belong to me now, your friends won’t come and save you, after all, why would they?”

Noct squinted at the comment, he knew better than to listen to Ardyn, but what did he mean by that?

Ardyn watched the confusion flicker over the prince’s eyes, his que to continue.

“When they find out your pregnant, they will abandon you, you surely must know that. After all, your no longer of use to them, or the world.”

“Shut up!” Noct shouted, taking yet another step back, only to have his foot give way under him.

“Aww what’s wrong dear Noct?” Ardyn taunted, watching as the prince fell backwards, before falling on the hard ground beneath him. Noct instinctively moved back, still trying to escape from the man.

That won’t do.

“While your down there Noct dearest…” the man chuckled, making light of his sexual innuendo, but having every intention of making the prince follow through with it.

Noct seethed, rueing the day he ever met this man.

“Now, enough games Noct” the man smiled, an air of frustration surrounding his words, as he reached down for the prince’s arm, before yanking it violently.

“W-what are you doing?!” Noct growled, struggling against the man as his body was forced over, his face almost colliding with a rock.

“Don’t you know what’s about to happen Noct? Aww yes of course, you don’t remember the last time do you?” Ardyn chuckled once more, not taking his eyes off the prince.

“It’s lucky your awake this time then, isn’t it dearest?”

Noct struggled in vein against the man, his fingers sliding dangerously close to the prince’s groin.

“N-no, please” Noct whimpered as a harsh reality dawned on him. Who would come to save him? His friends were frozen in time, not any the wiser to what was going on. His father was dead, so was Luna, and Ravus. There was no one. No one but himself. He felt so powerless under the man, not wanting to willingly accept his fate, but what choice did he have?

Noct gasped as he felt Ardyn undo his trousers, his struggle becoming even more desperate, as the man engulfed the prince’s member in his fingers. Noct knew there was no point, no matter how hard he tried, there was no escape. The man had effectively put a stopper in time, meaning he could be stuck here with Ardyn, for what could wind up as indefinitely. The thought pushed him to the edge, no way! He could not allow himself to be used in this way. This was humiliating to him, his friends and his kingdom.

“Now, now, Noct dearest, it’s not very King-like to beg” Ardyn mocked as he yanked the prince’s trousers down, wanting a better view of the prince.

“Did your father never tell you that?” Ardyn crooned, not taking his eyes off of the sight before him.

Noct hated this, what if it never ended?

The prince froze, suddenly feeling something hard pressed against his opening. His eyes widened in panic, not wanting to have to endure this torture as he pulled as far away from the man as he could muster.

“Your only fooling yourself if you think this is it dear” Ardyn grasped Noct’s hips, holding them steady before forcing himself inside of Noct’s tight opening.

“ARGH!” Noct cried out as the man invaded his body, the pain tore through his body, only growing stronger with every penetrating inch. The prince sunk his fingers in a rock, a failed attempt to deter his mind from the agony.

“Come now Noct, its not that bad” Ardyn jeered, burying himself deep within the prince.

Noct groaned as he tried to move away from the monster. He had to get Ardyn out of him, he couldn’t stand it anymore, his body felt like it was being torn apart.

Ardyn wasn’t having any of that as he tightened his grip on the boy’s hips. He sunk his nails into the prince’s youthful flesh, a mixture of trying to control him, but also make him bleed.

Noct bit down, trying to supress his screams as the man slammed in and out of his body, the searing pain fading slightly to an ache.

“Besides, we are just getting started, aren’t we?”


	10. Chapter 10

He wanted to disappear, fade into the abyss, exist as Noctis Lucis Caelum no more. He wished Ardyn would just slam his head into a rock and end it all. He knew Ardyn would never do that, after all, where would the fun be in that? 

“What’s wrong Noctis dearest? Are you not having a good time?” Ardyn chuckled as he thrusted his penis into the young prince.

Noct felt as though his body would collapse under him as the world around him grew dim. How could he let this happen to himself? 

But why was he feeling like he was about to lose consciousness at any moment? This situation was excruciatingly painful but he had still experienced worse in battle, perhaps it was the humiliation that went along with it? Or maybe it had to do with the child he was carrying in his abdomen. 

No. Of course he wasn't having a good time. Ardyn and his condescending tone were driving the young prince mad with irritation. He refused to satisfy the man with an answer. His vulnerable position wasn't helping either, neither was having the man’s penis slam into his body unrelentingly. Noct decided to remain silent, perhaps Ardyn would get bored with him if he became unresponsive. Not likely, but perhaps worth a try. 

Noct closed his eyes as he tried to drown out the man’s voice. A nearly impossible feat but what else could he do? 

“Come now Noct, It’s not that bad now, is it?”

The prince resisted the urge to cry out in frustration, only to feel the man fill his opening with his fluid.

Noct shook uncontrollably, realizing that the only thing hold him up in that moment was Ardyn’s merciless grip.

“Sweet dreams dear Prince” Ardyn chuckled, grasping Noct’s head in his fingers before forcing it towards a rock. 

Noct panicked, watching helplessly as he drew dangerously close to the hard object. He braced himself for what he knew was coming, after all, he didn’t exactly have any other choice.

Perhaps he was about to get his wish after all, only it was a little too late.

The prince closed his eyes, a sharp pain tearing through his skull as his awareness faded.

 

XOXOXOXOX

  
  


Noct felt the cold wet rock under him as he refused to open his eyes. He didn’t want to face his morbid reality. How long had he been out for? Had Ardyn left? He prayed so as he struggled to listen for any sign of the man’s presence. 

The only sound greeting his ears was of roaring waves below him. Be braced himself as they crashed against the rocks, coating his bare body in salty spray. He had to get up, he had to at least cover his naked body before his friends found him in such a shameful state. The prince forced himself to sit up, a sharp pain reminding him of the event that he would much rather forget. He clambered over the rocks, sighing as he knelt before the surging water. He tried to bite back his tears as he smothered his wounds in water. He had wash away the essence of the monster who just raped him. 

“Noct?!” a barely audible voice called out from the distance.

Oh no. It sounded like Prompto. He should have known they would find him soon, after all, the island wasn’t exactly massive, especially if they split up and searched separately, and he knew they would.

He couldn’t allow them to find him like this.

Noct forced himself to his feet before searching desperately for his clothes. It was no use, he couldn’t find them. Ardyn must have taken them, but why? As a trophy? Or rather, to humiliate him no doubt. His friends would ask why he was naked, even if he lied, they would see the wounds littering his body. Wounds that would steer them towards an unavoidable truth.

He had to hide. What had Ardyn done to him that he was now running away from his best friend? If someone had to find him, he prayed it would be Ignis. It could be no one else. The prince staggered across the rocks, wincing as the sharp edges dug into his bare feet. At least the world was now shrouded in eternal darkness, something he was suddenly grateful for. 

“Noct?!”

The prince bit down hard, trying to prevent the tears from forming in his eyes as he forced his aching body away from the all too familiar voice.

He couldn’t take it anymore, his opening felt like it had been torn to shreds. He fingers instinctively reaching for a nearby rock as he felt his body fall to its knees. He couldn’t stop, he had to keep going, but to where? He was on an island. He felt his body begin to shake, a mixture of shock and shear frustration.

“Noct?”  

The prince’s eyes widened at the voice, only it wasn’t Prompto.

“Gladio?” Noct’s eyes searched the body before him, stopping at the man’s waist as shame filled his heart. He couldn’t look at his eyes, he couldn’t witness the eternal disappointment held within them.  

“Hey” Gladio whispered, kneeling down next to the naked prince. Noct shook uncontrollably before feeling something warm engulf his shivering body.

A blanket?

“T-thank you” the prince stuttered as the Shield wrapped his arms around him. 

“Come here” Gladio’s soft voice filled his ears, something he wasn’t used to hearing from the man.

Noct flinched, feeling a tear roll down his cheek against his will as the man collected him in his arms. 

The prince felt, for a moment safe, as his shield carried him against his chest. He didn’t want to know how low the man now thought of him, it was a reality he couldn’t bare to face.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Noct! I hate myself for making you suffer like this TT

Noct closed his eyes, praying death would come for him as he allowed his consciousness to be consumed by the darkness. 

Gladio held the young prince in his arms, the weight of his body shifting as he lost consciousness. Gladio needed to get back to the old prison as quickly as his body would allow. His eyes began to sting as tears threatened to fall. He’d never seen the Lucian prince so vulnerable, so defeated.

 

  
XOXOXOX

  
  


He didn't want to open his eyes, he knew his friends were there but he couldn't face them, not here, not like this. He had to endure that humiliating experience with Ardyn and now everyone knows about it. What would they say? Perhaps they had the distinction not to say anything at all. He prayed that would be the case, for now at least.  Noct knew he was fated to face his friends eventually, there was no running away from that fact. He flinched, feeling a shiver run through his body. The prince instinctively tried to deny his body a reaction but he couldn't help it. A blanket was suddenly tossed over him,, before being tucked in around him. It had to be ignis, only he would put this much care into him. A hand rested on his forehead, checking his temperature no doubt. 

“How is he doing?” Gladio whispered, his methodical footsteps drawing to a halt at the prince's makeshift bedside. 

“To tell you the truth Gladio, I didnt wish to worry you unnecessarily but, he is anything but alright” Ignis shook his head, he would have to confess the underlying reality to the man eventually.

“What are you-” Gladio raised an eyebrow, a quizzical expression plastered his face as he braced himself for the advisor's words. 

Ignis nodded towards the door, hoping the shield would get the message. He was relieved as he received Gladio’s acknowledgement, watching as the man made for the door. This was one conversation that would have to be made in private. 

“Where about's is Prompto?” Ignis questioned, as if afraid the gunman would overhear the secret he was about to reveal. 

“Tryna get cellphone reception” Gladio indicated with his finger, pointing upwards towards a peak in the distance.

Ignis nodded, more to himself than the shield. 

“I believe Noct is not actually asleep at the moment” the advisor sighed, initiating a conversation he was dreading having to have. 

“Oh yeah, you too huh”

“His shame is what’s keeping him from facing his reality” Ignis began, certain the two were far enough away as to not be overheard.

“Shame? You mean because of Ardyn” Gladio stated the obvious, being careful to skim over the issue, not wishing to divulge into it. 

“This is why there is something I need to tell you” Ignis rubbed his temples, preparing himself for the dreaded conversation.

“What is it?” the man's voice grew more concerned. It wasn’t Iggy to hesitate or struggle with the delivery of words. 

“Noct is, well, how shall I put this” 

“Bluntly works” 

“Very well. Pregnant. Noct is pregnant” Ignis reiterated, watching as the shields face faltered, no accepting the words offered to him. 

“Nah seriously Iggy, what is it?” 

The advisor locked eyes with the shield, his face stern, showing no sign of amusement as he waited for the words to sink in.

“But, how?” Gladio's eyes widened, hardly able to comprehend the words he was hearing.

“Noct, being of Royal Blood, is how”

“What do you mean? He’s still a guy, at least he was last time I checked”

“Last time you checked?” Ignis did well not to screw up his face before returning to the issue at hand.

“Well, not like that” Gladio fumbled with his words, not entirely sure where he was going with them.

“In certain circumstances, his Royal Blood status allows him to bare a child, despite the anatomical differences. Although, this can only be achieved if he, well, copulates with another of Royal Blood”

“Royal Blood? You don’t mean, not Ardyn-”

“I’m afraid so”

“That explains why Bahamut said he wouldn’t be pure for the better part of the year”

“Yes, but, it leaves only a small window”

Gladio raised his eyebrow at the man, trying to understand what the advisor was getting at.

“I believe it is Ardyn’s plan to keep Noct in a permanent state of pregnant, if for no other reason that to prevent him from taking his rightful place, as King”

“So, your saying, we need to get him to the crystal as soon as the child is born?”

“Indeed, although, that is going to be very far in the future”

Gladio agreed, his breathing hitching as another thought entered his head.

“The child? Will it have the essence of Daemon in it?”

“I sincerely hope not” Ignis sighed, praying his words would rein true, but knowing they were doubtful at best.

“He will terrorize Noct if we stay here”

“I fear he will terrorize him regardless. Our best bet is to try to find a haven, until we come up with another solution”

“Then we best find a way off this rock as soon as possible” 

“I am well aware of that fact Gladio” Ignis sighed, realising the hopelessness of the situation at hand.

“I just”

“Just what?”

“I don’t believe we can hide from Ardyn, he will be able to find us, no matter where we go”

“I was afraid you’d say that” Gladio agreed.

“We mustn’t give up Gladio, we must take it one step at a time. Firstly, finding a way to the mainland”.

“How do you propose we do that?” Gladio muttered, not entirely sure it was the time or place to bring up another obstacle. 

“Honestly Gladio, I have no idea. Swim perhaps?” the idea sounded absurd as it left his lips, but it might in fact be their only option. 

“We can't go anywhere anyway, at least not until noctis is feeling better” 

“We can’t be sitting ducks either”.

 

XOXOXOX

  
  


“Noct” Ignis whispered against his ear, his words reinforced by the hand that was now shaking the prince awake. 

“Nhmm” not now… 

“Noct, how are you feeling?” Ignis all but forced the young prince awake. 

“Been better” he mumbled, pulling the blanket closer around his body. 

“Noct, we must leave” Ignis prompted the prince, causing the dark haired man to finally open his eyes. Why did they have to leave now? Why the sudden rush? What was happening? Was Ardyn back? Noct bolted up at the mere thought. A concept that struck fear deep into his heart. An enemy he had no defence against. 

“Why now?” 

“There isn't time to explain, but we must hurry” 

Noct’s heart began to race, what could possibly have happened? Why the sudden rush? 

The prince felt Ignis grab him by the arm, dragging him from the abandoned prison building, before reading towards the waters edge. 

Noct's eyes narrowed, trying to make out what was bobbing up and down on the waters surface. He should be used to the darkness by now, he had been shrouded in it for far too long. The entire world had. 

“Come! Quickly Noct!” Ignis persisted, his arm all but dragging the prince along the rocky surface. Noct was struggling to keep up with his advisor. His body was aching, unrelentingly so. He couldn't comprehend the degree of pain he would be enduring, if it wasn't for the potion that is. 

“Here!” Gladio called out, running towards the young prince before collecting him in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Gladio” Noct grumbled lazily, a surge of pain tore through his body at the sudden movement. 

Nocts body slackened as the energy faded from his body. 

“We're almost there” Ignis encouraged, as they staggered across the uneven ground. 

The boat came into view, it's lights reflecting on the surprisingly calm sea. 

“A boat? But how?” Noct whispered at the sight before him. He was convinced they were going to have to swim off this island. 

“Prompto phoned Cid, managed to convince him to give us a ride” Gladio stated the facts, his body struggling a bit under the weight, although he wasn't about to admit it to it. 

“Prompto? Where is he now?” Noct’s eyes widened, suddenly realising the absence of his best friend.

“Already in the boat” Ignis offered the prince the reassuring words, watching as the reminiscence of a smile tugged at his lips.

 


End file.
